Todos Vuelven
by Schwerelos
Summary: [Capitulo Unico] Todos vuelven a la tierra en que nacieron..10 años pasaron y Seiya extraña su antiguo hogar, asi que decide darle una visita. Los recuerdos, el pasado, de repente atormentandolo..


**Disclaimer: **Ni los personajes, ni la canción usada son míos... tan sólo la historia...

**One-shot &&Todos vuelven&& Por Shary**

****

**Todos vuelven...**

_Porque el tiempo deja un vacío que nos es difícil olvidar..._

__

**_Todos Vuelven a la tierra en que nacieron_**

**_Al embrujo incomparable de su sol_**

**_Todos vuelven al rincón donde vivieron_**

**_Donde acaso floreció más de un amor._**

Era una tarde llena de viento... éste soplaba y soplaba sin cesar, como tratando de llevarse consigo todos los revoltosos sentimientos que dominaban el corazón del joven, quien callado, caminaba frente a los jardines del palacio.

Su mirada perdida, su corazón palpitante, lágrimas a punto de caer, sin que pudiera retenerlas más...

"Hace tanto que no había venido aquí..."

Sus palabras casi inaudibles, hablando para sí más que para cualquier otra persona, pero una sí lo oyó. Una personita que estaba a su costado, cogiendo su mano fuertemente, dándole fuerzas mediante el contacto. Su cabeza recostada en el hombro del joven, y sus ojos mirándolo fijamente sin que éste se diera cuenta.

"Sei... Seiya..."

**_Bajo el árbol solitario del silencio_**

**_Cuantas veces nos ponemos a soñar_**

**_Todos vuelven por la ruta del recuerdo_**

**_Pero el tiempo del amor no vuelve más._**

La joven rubia presionó más la mano del joven, para llamar su atención, para distraerlo por un segundo de todos los sentimientos que se venían de repente a su corazón...

"Pareciera como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido... nada ha cambiado..."

No era así, sin embargo... El tiempo había pasado, y en abundancia... habían sido diez años ya desde la última vez que había pisado su planeta, y las nostalgias y recuerdos empezaron a perseguirlo desde que puso pie en él.

"Ne, Sei-chan... vamos adentro... seguro que Kakyuu-hime estará complacida de verte..."

El joven sólo asintió y presionó la cálida mano que lo cogía. Asimismo logró forjar una sonrisa, tan sólo para ella, porque era ella quien ahora le estaba dando las suficientes fuerzas para no sucumbir ante la tristeza...

_Porque es inevitable no extrañar tu tierra..._

Paso a paso, casi al ritmo del soplar del viento, ambos llegaron frente al enorme palacio de Kinmoku...

Seguía idéntico como Seiya lo recordaba.

Antes de entrar, miró detenidamente esa enorme estructura que hace tanto, tanto tiempo ya, había llamado su hogar...

Aquellos días en el palacio, sirviendo a la princesa, con sus compañeros...

Cómo es que el tiempo pasa tan rápido...?

Y sin que uno se dé cuenta...?

**_El aire que trae en sus manos,_**

**_La flor del pasado, su aroma de ayer,_**

**_Nos dice muy quedo al oído,_**

**_Su canto aprendido del atardecer._**

Un paso más, y luego otro, y lentamente lograron subir las escaleras del lugar.

Y a cada paso que daba, el mármol y el marfil, el oro y el bronce, todos los detalles le traían innumerables recuerdos al joven.

Hubo incluso un momento en que Serena pensó que Seiya no podría seguir caminando...

"Seiya... estás bien?!"

"S-Sí... sólo que..."

"Vamos... ya nos falta poco... el salón del trono está justo tras esta puerta..."

Él lo sabía. A pesar del pasar de los años, podía jurar que aún se sabía la ubicación de todas las habitaciones del palacio... incluso de las catacumbas, que tantas veces había usado junto con Taiki y Yaten, (cuando eran guerreros), para lograr enfrentar al enemigo y ganar tantas batallas...

La enorme puerta se abrió, y detrás una distinguida figura estaba sentada al final del cuarto, en el trono real, con la mirada hacia un gran ventanal...

Su rostro, casi ilegible, sus ojos perdidos, sus gestos tan exquisitos y finos...

Justo como él la recordaba... igual de hermosa y elegante...

"Pri... Princesa Kakyuu...?"

**_Nos dice su voz misteriosa,_**

**_De nardo y de rosa, de luna y de miel,_**

**_Que es santo el amor de la tierra,_**

**_Que triste es la ausencia que deja el ayer_**

La voz le falló, sus palabras resultaron casi inaudibles, pero ella logró oírlas, sin embargo. Al instante, su rostro se volteó y sus labios estaban formados en la sonrisa más brillante y sincera... Aunque sus ojos estaban un poco opacos...

"Mi querida estrella fugaz... Fighter...... Seiya..."

Su mirada poco a poco fue iluminándose y también cubriéndose de lágrimas... La refinada princesa del planeta de las flores no pudo evitar estallar en llanto y correr ante su antiguo guerrero, envolviéndolo en un cálido abrazo...

Serena miraba lo que sucedía atentamente. Vio la expresión de la princesa, así como la de su esposo. Vio cómo éste la recibió abrazándola fuertemente también, y como ambos lloraron nostálgicamente, seguro por recordar todos aquellos años que habían compartido juntos, en este planeta, y que habían sido despojados por un cambio de destino.

Ella sólo sonreía. Se quedó callada y silenciosa, pasos detrás de Seiya, sin querer interrumpir. Ya hace varios meses había notado una cierta melancolía en su pareja, quien varias noches miraba en dirección a una estrella lejana...

Fue ella quien le sugirió hacer una visita a su planeta madre, que había dejado diez años atrás, o tal vez más, porque diez sólo eran aquellos que había empezado a compartir con ella; pero antes ya los Lights lo habían abandonado para establecerse en el planeta Tierra.

**_Todos Vuelven a la tierra en que nacieron_**

**_Al embrujo incomparable de su sol_**

**_Todos vuelven al rincón donde vivieron_**

**_Donde acaso floreció más de un amor._**

Ambos lloraban. Pero reían. La princesa cogió a Seiya de la mano y lo llevó fuera, por todo el jardín, paseando como si, de repente, el tiempo hubiera retrocedido, y todo fuera como hace tanto tiempo ya... Seiya sonreía, Kakyuu también, pero ésta estaba escondiendo algún dolor profundo detrás de su sonrisa...

Caminaron por los jardines... Apreciaron las flores, admiraron el caer del agua, observaron la naturaleza y sus seres vivientes... y, ya llegada la noche, contemplaron juntos las estrellas.

_Y regresar al lugar donde naciste es como nacer nuevamente..._

Conversaron largas horas... Horas que, no obstante, también se hicieron cortas. Kakyuu notó lo alto que su antigua estrella guardiana estaba, y lo vivaz y feliz que se veía. Seiya se sonrojó y miró de reojo a la jovencita que estaba en otro jardín conversando. La princesa tan sólo río, aunque sus ojos se opacaron de nuevo, pero no obviamente.

Seiya, en cambio, no pudo evitar notar que los años ya estaban tratando de dominar a su antigua y amada princesa. El rojo de su cabello estaba más apagado que antes, y también sus facciones estaban más marcadas, declarando que la juventud la abandonaría en poco tiempo ya...

No mencionó nada, por supuesto, pero lo invadió un sentimiento de culpa por no haberla acompañado durante su vida, como alguna vez había jurado hacer...

**_Bajo el árbol solitario del silencio_**

**_Cuantas veces nos ponemos a soñar_**

**_Todos vuelven por la ruta del recuerdo_**

**_Pero el tiempo del amor no vuelve más._**

"Sei... Seiya... es hora de que nos vayamos ya..."

El joven levantó la mirada. Su amada esposa estaba parada al lado de la banca que él estaba compartiendo con la princesa Kakyuu. Una sonrisa quebrada en su rostro, seguro por la preocupación de no querer interrumpir o la sospecha de que el tiempo que habían tenido no había sido suficiente... Él sólo sonrió de vuelta, y la miró con sus cálidos y profundos ojos azules, causando que ella se sonrojara levemente, y que su sonrisa se amplíe.

"Bueno Princesa... me temo que ya debo partir..."

"Está bien Seiya... entiendo... Por favor mándale mis saludos a Taiki y Yaten... Reclámales que también me gustaría que algún día me visitasen..."

"Por supuesto, lo har

"Y... princesa..."

"Mmm?"

"Cuide mucho a mi estrella y sígala haciendo tan feliz como hasta ahora..."

"Claro!!! Un gusto en verla princesa Kakyuu!"

**_El aire que trae en sus manos,_**

**_La flor del pasado, su aroma de ayer,_**

**_Nos dice muy quedo al oído,_**

**_Su canto aprendido del atardecer._**

El viento aún soplaba... Y la noche, iluminada por las abundantes y hermosas estrellas, oscurecía más poco a poco...

Y más oscura se veía para Kakyuu, quien tuvo que ver una vez más a su guerrero favorito partir...

Era su felicidad... era lo justo...

Aunque ella tuviera que quedarse sola otra vez...

Un abrazo más, una última sonrisa, y Seiya y Serena abandonaron el palacio...

Detrás, el viento ingresaba por el enorme ventanal a la habitación, revoloteando los rojizos cabellos de la princesa... llevándose su alegría... y sus lágrimas también...

**_Nos dice su voz misteriosa,_**

**_De nardo y de rosa, de luna y de miel,_**

**_Que es santo el amor de la tierra,_**

**_Que triste es la ausencia que deja el ayer_**

Afuera, el antiguo guardián de la lucha estelar, se alejaba más de su pasado hogar. Escalón tras escalón, le decía adiós a todo lo que una vez amó, y que aún guardaba un lugar muy especial en su corazón...

Ya al frente del palacio, dio la vuelta, miró fijamente la estructura, como al llegar, y observó detenidamente cada rincón durante largo rato, como para asegurar cada detalle en su memoria, y cerciorarse de que no se los pudiera olvidar...

**_El aire que trae en sus manos,_**

**_La flor del pasado, su aroma de ayer,_**

**_Nos dice muy quedo al oído,_**

**_Su canto aprendido del atardecer._**

Un suspiró escapó de sus labios, y sus piernas perdían fuerza para seguir avanzando...

Y una vez más, sintió esa cálida mano presionando la suya, y al bajar la mirada, vio al hermoso ángel que tenía a lado, y que podía llamar suyo...

"Vamos amor... regresemos a casa..."

Seiya sonrió, apretó fuertemente la delicada mano que tenía envuelta y se dio la vuelta, sin ya mirar atrás...

"Sí bombón... vamos a casa..."

El viento siguió soplando, y las estrellas siguieron brillando... y se vio una estrella fugaz cruzar el firmamento, y la galaxia... hasta llegar a su hogar...

**_Nos dice su voz misteriosa,_**

**_De nardo y de rosa, de luna y de miel,_**

**_Que es santo el amor de la tierra,_**

**_Que triste es la ausencia que deja el ayer_**

**--OWARI--**

****

Canción: _"Todos Vuelven"_

Autor: _César Mir_

Hola!!!! Bueno, bueno... esta vez no hay mucho que comentar... tan sólo que estaba revisando mis canciones en la PC, y luego no sé que hice y luego puse mi lista de canciones criollas y llegué a "Todos vuelven" y pues... como que de repente las palabras empezaron a reclamar que las escribiera!!! A ver que piensan... ojalá les guste!!!

Ah! Y ni me pregunten cómo es que Seiya terminó casado con Serena... eso es tan sólo parte de la trama... pero no son bellos?! Claro que sí!!! Son lo mejor!!!

Bueno, por último, me queda agradecer a todas las bellas personitas que siempre están apoyándome y sobretodo a las que, como yo, aman la hermosa pareja que hacen Seiya y Serena!!! Son lo máximo!!! Y ustedes también!!! Gracias!!!

Ojalá les guste, lo hice de corazón, díganme qué piensan, quieren?!

Besotes y abrazotes,

Sha-chan

**¡¡ARRIBA SERENA Y SEIYA!!**

**¡¡ARRIBA LA CRIOLLADA!!**

**¡¡ARRIBA LOS QUE ME DEJAN REVIEW!! :P**


End file.
